


Memories in the Drift

by jezsiema (UnicornAssassin)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pacific Rim AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10187537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAssassin/pseuds/jezsiema
Summary: This was originally posted on Secluded Haystack.And I would like to thank Jill for suggesting the title.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Secluded Haystack.   
> And I would like to thank Jill for suggesting the title.

Jacob and I were still in the Jaeger Academy to become Jaeger pilots during the victory in Hong Kong. After the victory, we started arguing a lot and we decided to break up. Less than 6 months later, kaijus started to resurface again but there was no attack on Tokyo - yet. We were both called by the Pan Pacific Defense Corp (PPDC). It was led by Marshal Herc Hansen after the demise of Marshal Pentecost. We met Herc at the Tokyo Shatterdome. Reluctant to join forces with an ex, I approached Herc to ask him if I could change partners. Much to my dismay, he informed me that it was not possible because Jacob and I were drift compatible. It was impossible for either of us to sync with anyone else but with each other. Herc's other reason was, we were the best jaeger pilots from the academy. I stood before the marshal defeated, knowing he has our information as pilots-in-training. I knew I had no other choice but to perform the task as a professional.

The kaiju sightings got more frequent but we remained on standby. I avoided Jacob around the Shatterdome. He smirked each time he saw me but I noticed girls were around him all the time. The day arrived when I had to go into the Conn-Pod of the Rook Royale with him - whether I like it or not.

Stupid kaiju! Why do you have to attack now? Why can’t you mind your own business and disappear? I thought. Annoyed, I adjusted the settings of our jaeger and from the corner of my eye, I could see him watching my every move. “Wipe that silly smile off your face, Frye,” I snapped.

“You're going back into my head, Love,” he smirked. For a pilot to be in sync with another fellow pilot, we needed to share a memory. Our trick; reminiscing sweet memories. The deeper the connection, the stronger the bond, the better. But, since we broke up, I had my doubts. During the process of the neural bridge, I went into his head. His memories came flooding into mine. I saw what Jacob and I used to do when we were still dating and what happened after the breakup. PPDC advised pilots to avoid recalling memories with any sexual activities. But it was the opposite for Jacob and me, it worked just fine for us. The neural handshake went through, we were in sync. “You now know how I feel for you. After fighting this thing, we need to talk,” Jacob told me. His facial expression and voice, serious.

Shit! He knows how I feel… I thought to myself.

Fighting the kaiju, it came naturally for the both of us. We overcame the kaiju and defended Tokyo successfully. Residents of the Shatterdome celebrated our first victory. I saw Herc looking pleased with our performance. “Keep it up, Rookies. You two fight well together. But, that is not the last of ‘em!” Herc said. “I don't understand why you'd want to change partners,” Herc commented turning towards me. Jacob heard the comment made by Herc. Judging from his facial expression, he looked hurt although he was smiling. He went up to me and invited me to his allocated room.

“What do you want to tell me, Frye?” I asked, my voice monotonous. “What you saw in my head was only a memory. It wasn't what I desire!” I justified. He smirked at me when he placed his hand over my mouth to hush me.

“I saw your tearful conversation with my sister. I find it funny that she didn't mention about your true feelings towards me,” he said. I froze. With his hand holding my shoulder, I reminded myself not to fall for him, again. He pressed his lips against mine. I could feel my knees becoming weak but I did not hesitate to kiss him. I missed kissing him. I missed everything about him but I was too egoistic to admit that I did. But going into the Drift made him see the truth about how I felt for him and what I did during the time we broke up. “I know also that...”

“I am still in love with you!” I admitted. “What you saw during the neural handshake... That is how I feel for you. My conversation with Evie. I meant every single thing I said.”

Jacob smiled at me and brushed my hair aside. “I had never stopped loving you…” Jacob told me. Tears streamed down my face. With gentleness, Jacob wiped my tears with his thumb. I read his facial expression and he looked guilty. “I missed everything about you.”

“I know. We were in each other's mind, remember?”

He smiled while caressing my cheek. “Love me like you used to?” he whispered, nearing my face. I ran my hands through his hair as he kissed me. His hands were on my hips, pulling me closer to him. Our lips over each other's, tongues wrestling with each other. God, I missed making out with him. I missed him.

He stopped kissing and caressed my face. He peeled my clothes off my body leaving me only in my panties. I surrendered my body to him, I wanted him and he knew it. “Jacob...” I whimpered under the spell of his gentle touch. He started kissing my neck while squeezing my breasts. I wanted him more than I ever did. I could feel my body react towards him. His hands slid into my panties. Moaning into his mouth as we kissed, he stimulated my clit. He made sure that I was wet enough to push his fingers inside of me. My walls tightened around his index and middle fingers. I could feel a surge of pleasure going through my body.

“Let's see if you're still as sweet as I remember,” he smirked. He laid me down on his bed and took my panties off. He spread my legs exposing my dripping opening. “Hello...” he whispered before he buried his face between my legs. The feeling of his rough stubble tickled my inner thighs. I arched my back and grabbed the sheet beneath me the moment his tongue teased my sensitive areas. Despite getting rougher, it got more and more pleasurable. It also felt like he made me feel whole again. After a while, Jacob inserted his finger into my pussy again while nibbling gently at my swollen clit. I gripped his hair as he continued eating me out.

“Jacob! Don't stop...” I pleaded. I wanted more. I begged him to continue playing with my body. I tried hard to control my volume as he pleasured me. The feeling got more intense when he pinched my nipples. “J-Jacob. I am coming...” I moaned, unable to control my volume. The man had the ability to render me helpless. At last, I reached my climax. Jacob was still as good as I remembered.

Lying down beside me, he cradled me in his arms. Once again, I felt safe. “Will you be mine again?” he asked, his voice gentle and warm. I looked up at him and noticed the sincerity in his beautiful hazel eyes. Recalling what I saw during the neural handshake, I knew he was sincere. I reached up to brush my lips against his. He knew my answer and held me closer to his chest.

As soon as the muscles in Jacob's body relaxed, I looked up at him. “You know, it is unfair that I am naked and you are not, Frye...” I hissed. Jacob's response? He grinned and closed his eyes to sleep. “Bastard...”


End file.
